Do You Remember Now?
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: "This No-Good Tsuna's memories suddenly disappeared out of the blue." Reborn declared with no kind of emotion on his face or whatsoever. 1827 Oneshot


"This No-Good Tsuna's memories suddenly disappeared out of the blue." Reborn declared with no kind of emotion on his face or whatsoever.

"What?" Gokudera said, I mean, yelled.

Yamamoto stayed calm, thinking that the kid is making another joke.

Reborn – a person who possesses mind reading abilities – instantly knew what to say.

"I'm not joking." He said seriously.

"But… Who the heck caused the 10th to be like that? What the heck exactly happened? When did it happen? Did you see it take place, Reborn-san? And most importantly, Why and How?" Gokudera asked – one question after the other.

You see, Reborn is not the most patient person in the world and I'm sure that quite a lot knows that. Because he's fed up, he punched Gokudera on the head and the typical reaction is… well, ouch.

"You know what, I don't know." Reborn replied, as if he didn't punch anyone.

Yamamoto laughed. Well, isn't that the typical Yamamoto reaction?

Reborn added. "If you want to talk to him, feel free to do so. He's upstairs."

Gokudera – as if not punched a while ago by the strongest Hitman in the world – ran upstairs, as if time was fast forwarded.

But it is also paused as soon as it was fast forwarded. And it's just because of Tsuna's reaction: "Who are you?"

Oh, how that hurts for the so-called right hand man. He is currently weeping in the corner. Yamamoto just looked, not knowing the right thing to do. Reborn entered the room with a you-see-what-I-meant look.

"I thought of a plan for him to get back his memories." Reborn said.

Gokudera looked up – His face still carries a little hint of misery.

"Let's ask everyone to come here and help him regain his memories." Reborn said. "What would happen to the family if the boss would be like this?"

If Tsuna is normal today, he will probably say, "So, that's what you're worried about!"

The moment everyone visited came. Even the cloud who hates crowds showed up. Well, even if he showed up, what do you expect? He's still by himself, not wanting to join anyone.

Everyone entered Tsuna's room according to their element – storm to cloud, red to violet. As for the null ones, they went first.

Hibari probably would be last but he doesn't care anyway. After a certain storm's tears, a certain sun's shouting of the oh-so-famous extreme sentences, a certain thunder and rain's roars of laughter, a certain mist's Tsunayoshi-Sawada-will-be-easier-to-get-this-way, the cloud got his turn already.

Hibari entered the room and closed it. He didn't speak anyway which is weird for Tsuna. You see, Tsuna doesn't have his memories right now. What would be the expected feeling to get from him?

"Ummm…" Tsuna said, planning to start a conversation.

Hibari glared at him – making Tsuna shut up.

"I don't really know what to do here." Hibari said and sat beside him on his bed.

Somehow, Tsuna got this strike of feeling which is uncomfortable. Who this guy is shouldn't remain a mystery because he really wants to know. Now.

"Um…" Tsuna started again. "Who are you?"

Hibari did his [in]famous glare. Tsuna froze. Hibari moved closer to Tsuna as Tsuna's uncomfortable feeling remains there.

Hibari stretched out his arms and pinned Tsuna on the bed. Tsuna's face flushed quickly.

"Uh…?"

Hibari closed the gap between the two of them and their lips met. Surprisingly for someone like Hibari, his kisses are soft and gentle.

Tsuna closed his eyes because of embarrassment. Man, isn't this embarrassing? Hibari forced Tsuna's half-opened lips to open and let his tongue in. Hibari attacked Tsuna's with his though Tsuna isn't fighting back.

Hibari stopped and smirked at him. Tsuna felt so uneasy – He doesn't know what to do. Being kissed by someone you don't know… What would you feel if you were placed in Tsuna's shoes?

"So, do you remember now?" Hibari said as he's smirking.

"…No. Sorry." Tsuna muttered.

With that said, Hibari left the room and closed it. He went straight to the exit and left the Sawada Residence – Happy to cause Tsuna some confusion.


End file.
